Lover's Tiff My Arse!
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: Had to re-upload the story had a few probs with it :L but anyway I have a new chapter so enjoy. Basically it's a typical Galex argument which unravels into a lot more. I apologise to all the people who had reviewed it, favourited it etc.
1. Chapter 1

**My first A2A fanfic, I know the series has been finished for like a year but I love it so much! Wish it was still on :L but the ending was brill (sad but brill) anyway this is part 1 of my story. Enjoy! Just to say I don't own the show or the characters – wish I did!**

Chapter 1

"And how the flamin' hell is it MY fault Mrs Fruitcake?" Gene yelled

"Don't bloody Mrs Fruitcake me, isn't it a tad on the obvious side? Beating someone up during an interview probably isn't the best way of getting information out of a main suspect. Had you have left me alone to have a civilised conversation with him about it then we might just have something!" She shouted back in an equally as angered tone as Gene.

"Oh yeah 'cos your psychology bollocks goes down a treat with mass murderers doesn't it?" He shouted back at her.

"Jesus, I think less noise were made in t' war" Ray said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Awww I think its kinda sweet, a lovers tiff" Shaz said whilst grinning.

"Lovers tiff my arse, I mean she's a fit bird an' all but if that's what bein' in love with her's meant to be like then I'd rather swan dive into a deep fat fryer." Ray replied back grumpily.

"How can it be a lovers tiff if they aint a couple?" Chris asked confused.

"Are you a twonk or what?" Ray asked.

"I'm only askin' a legit question" Chris said.

Shaz rolled her eyes and went off to make each of them a cup of tea.

_Back to the argument_

"I don't even know why I put up with you Guv!" Alex shouted.

"Yes and I don't know why the bleedin' hell you transferred here! Can't say it floats my boat putting up with a posh gobby cow everyday!" He screamed.

"You know what; I don't even know why I transferred here! And I can't say it 'floats my boat' putting up with a borderline alcoholic chimney who has no respect for women!" She screamed.

"No respect for women? What d'ya want me to do, polish yer shoes and kiss yer feet? Ever since you came into the force I have given you respect! I've saved your life god knows how many times, I've defended you in arguments and that means I haven't got respect for women? Jesus Christ Bolls!" He shouted angrily.

"Well if you had that much respect for women then maybe you'd still be married!" She shouted back before opening his office door and leaving the room.

"Oi Drake, get your arse back here, I'm not finished with this!" He barked.

Alex turned around, tears pricking in her eyes and said "Yeah well guess what, I am!"

Chris, Ray and Shaz didn't know where to put themselves, their mouths hung ajar; they gave piercing stares towards the Guv.

A few moments after, Gene broke the awkward silence by shouting "Yes, shows over! Get back to work; I don't pay yer to sit around and stare at me like you've shit yourselves!" He then returned to his office, slamming the door and then kicking the filing cabinet.

"Do you think I should maybe go and talk to him?" Shaz said.

"Dunno, I mean he's in a stinkin' mood" Ray said back.

"Yeah he is but all this arguing is drivin' me up the wall... The pair of them are constantly at each other's throats... What happened to being "unbreakable" eh?" Shaz said.

"Yeah I agree with Shazza" Chris said.

"Ok then, here goes" Shaz said, walking towards the Guv's office.

_Knock knock "_Yeah?" Gene shouted.

Shaz slowly opened the door before saying "Ermm Guv, I was wonderin' if I could have a word?"

Gene nodded and Shaz sat down. "Well, I don't mean to intrude but I was you know just..."

"Spit it out Granger" Gene said, rather impatiently.

"Well it's about you and DI Drake, the team have noticed your ermmm very argumentative these days" Shaz said sheepishly.

"Yes that's right, we are. You see Lady Bolls doesn't agree with my method of policing, in fact nowadays we never see eye to eye on anything" Gene said in a miserable tone of voice.

"Why don't you talk to her about it? She's your DI you should be able to talk to her about things. It's not healthy for the team all this arguing, aren't we meant to be unbreakable?" Shaz asked in a gentle tone.

"Its talking to her that causes the arguments love, as for unbreakable, I think we're broke" He said.

"Are you in love with her Guv?" Shaz asked

"Didn't know you were London's answer to Casanova." Gene replied sarcastically.

"Just answer the question!" Shaz said.

He sighed before quietly answering "Yes".

A smile crept on to Shaz's face, "Yeah you can stop with the Cheshire Cat grin" He said icily.

"Look, go around to her's and tell her exactly what you've just told me, it'll make her day. I mean it's made my day and it aint even about me" She laughed.

Gene smiled in return "Yeah but Shaz what do I say to her? You know I don't do all the nancy poofter lovey dovey shite."

"Just be yourself Guv, she knows what you are so don't try to be something that you're not" She replied.

"Ok, and ermm thanks Shaz" He said gently.

She nodded and walked out of his office. He put his coat on, grabbed his keys and headed for Bolly's flat, he only hoped he was doing the right thing.

**TBC – Let me know what you think people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's then second (and I think last chapter) of this story. If anyone thinks I should maybe continue the story then let me know :D just to say I don't own Ashes to Ashes or anything to do with it apart from this story. Enjoy! **

Nervous. That's how he felt... Nervous. Never had Gene Hunt experienced nerves over a woman. He began to think that maybe he was in fact as Alex had once told him, terrified of women. She was always right when he thought about it logically, she always had the right techniques to catch the bad guys, she could comfort people, she could make somebody's day by just being there, in fact she was basically just God in a frock he thought to himself.

As he walked up the stairs towards Alex's flat, he hadn't a clue of what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. Like he had said to Shaz, lovey dovey stuff wasn't exactly his forte but he knew he had to make things right with Alex.

Once he had reached her flat, he knocked on her door, moments later she appeared. Pyjamas on, no make-up and damp hair, he still thought she looked a vision.

"Oh it's you" She said to him inconsiderately.

"Oh how nice to see you 'n all Bolls" He said back sarcastically.

"What do you want?" She asked casually.

"Well, I err wanted to talk, sort things out y'know" He replied.

"Well err, that's a shame because I don't" She said before slamming the door in his face. Tears began to prick in her eyes; she slumped down and sat behind the door.

"Look, open the door Alex. I only wanna talk" He said quietly.

Silence was golden.

"Well until yer open up I am sittin' outside this flat, I don't care whether it takes all pissin' night!" He shouted, starting to get rather irritated.

She stifled a laugh to herself before saying "You're going to have a long wait then".

"You're one stubborn cow I'll give yer that" He said.

"Here we go with the insults again!" She shouted.

"Oh for Christ's sake woman, I can't do right for bastard wrong! When I try bein' nice yer don't like it and when I'm just me normal self yer don't like it, what the flamin' hell do yer want?" He shouted back at her, she could hear the rage and fury in his voice.

"You'll never be able to give me what I want!" She shouted through sobs.

"Well it might help if I knew what yer wanted, bloody hell Bolls I aint a bastard psychic!" He yelled back.

"Just piss off will you!" She screamed back at him. "Can't you see I just want to be left alone?"

"Well I can't see you at all with you behind that door can I?" He said back, trying to lighten the mood.

She smirked to herself; he always had a smart comeback for everything didn't he she thought to herself.

"Right, well I'm gunna get off then, can't be arsed with tryin' to make things better. Just wanna say that I'm sorry Bolls. For everything."

And with that she stood, turned around and unlocked the door.

"Gene?" She called softly.

He turned around to see her, she looked so fragile. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and bloodshot, her cheeks damp from the tears.

"What love?" He said softly.

"Can I have a hug?" She pleaded.

Without saying anything, he approached her and slipped his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mardy cow" She muffled into his shoulder.

"Yeah don't I know it Bolls" He stated matter-of-factly.

She let out a small chuckle. Gene smiled.

"How about we get yer inside and have a few drinks eh?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" She smiled.

The pair sat down on the sofa, all they had was the company of each other and two glasses of Luigi's house rubbish.

After a few moments of awkward silence Alex began by saying "So, errrm, what exactly did you want to talk about? I mean, you've already apologised so there must be something else you want to say otherwise you'd have went on the piss with Ray."

"Charmin'... it doesn't matter it's nothin' that can't wait" He replied back.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm not going to psycho-analyse you" She said.

"Err, yeah I know but I don't think it's the best time to say it, let's just relax yeah?" He said, stating the last past rather eagerly.

"No I think it's the perfect time actually, come on spill the beans, I know something's bothering you." She said keen to know what was on his mind.

"Trust me nothin' is bothering me" He said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you" She said sharply.

"Yer sure yer wanna know?" He asked

"Yes" She stated.

"And yer promise yer won't go off on one?"

"Oh for god's sake yes!" She shouted.

"Well, I err, I think I'm in love, well not think I know it" He faltered.

Alex's face lit up "Awww the Gene Genie's in love, bless" She joked pulling at his cheek.

"Yes ok Madam Fruitloop!" He shouted back.

"I'm only messing with you! So is it anyone I know?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'er names Alex Drake, 'bout 5'10, green eyes, well hazel if she insists, brown wavy hair, into psychology, sound familiar?" He asked, smiling with relief that he had finally told her.

Alex stared at him, mouth ajar, completely shocked and stunned by his revelation.

"Well are yer gonna say owt or yer just gonna sit there like a gawp?" He asked her.

"I love you too" She replied back.

"Thank Christ for that" He said before leaning into a chaste, tender kiss.

She broke the kiss and said "Oh and just for the record, this is what I wanted"

She leant forward to kiss him again.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
